Surveillance camera systems for remote observation and image data recording commonly include a housing, a camera mounted within the housing, a pan-tilt-zoom (PTZ) system for controlling the camera's field of view, and/or a heating and blower (H&B) system for protecting electronics from temperature extremes and preventing condensation on or in the housing. Provision of electrical power to an internet protocol (IP) camera by power over Ethernet (POE) delivery is a growing trend.
In POE applications, operational power is delivered to electronic devices over one or more conductor channels of an Ethernet cable such as for example a Category 5 (CAT5) cable. The IEEE 802.3af POE standard provides up to 15.4 W of DC power to a device over Ethernet cable. The more recent IEEE 802.3at standard (sometimes called POE+) provides up to 25 W of power or more.